Love Me
by spashley08
Summary: This is a Rachel and Quinn story. More of a summary inside because mine was too long


**A/N: **So I was in the car on vacation and just listening to a song and it gave me a brilliant idea for a story. This story will be based around this song but it will also have a few other songs in it. I won't tell the song till I get to it in the next chapter. But I will tell you that Quinn will be singing this song. So this story will have abuse so if you cannot handle that please do not read any farther because I do not want to cause you pain. But go read my other stories because they do not contain abuse. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I also do not own anything that is Glee or any of the songs that I will be using in the production of this story.

**Rated M (For future chapters)**

**Summary: **Rachel Berry is a star and she knows she will hit Broadway soon but right now she is just the star of the local glee club at William McKinley High School. But what happens when she falls in love with the head cheerleader and HBIC and finds out that this girl has never known what love actually is and her dark secret that she hides.

**Chapter 1:** Sophomore Year

I've always been in love with her but I knew she was straight because she has been chasing all the boys since we were younger and as soon as we hit high school she started dating the Quarterback and Captain of the football team Finn Hudson. But after their terrible break up because she got drunk at a party and lied to Finn about who the father of the baby was she just seemed like she was lost and never wanted to be alive again. I am Rachel Berry and I have fallen in love with Quinn Fabray.

RPOV:

I was sitting in the choir room getting some music together for Glee when I heard people screaming outside of the door. I looked out and saw Quinn walk past the door as Puck just stares at her like she was crazy. I just looked on in shock at how a boy can treat someone so beautiful like Quinn Fabray so badly. If only she was mine I would be able to show her what love really is. That was when I got the idea of the perfect song to sing to her. Everyone would think its about Finn cause they all think Finn and I are getting it on but really Finn and I are great friends and he knows my secret. I'm gay and in love with Quinn Fabray. But he doesn't understand why I would choose her out of all the other girls in the school but he deals with it.

QPOV:

I just don't understand anymore. That's what I thought as I walk to the bathroom crying after having a fight with Puck about the baby. I want to keep her but I can't do it on my own and Puck would be useless cause all he would want to do is party and have sex with girls. Plus now he knows my secret cause I couldn't keep making up why I couldn't get with him again. After everything that happened at his party I finally realized I'm gay and now I'm even more scared to be at home. You see my dad beats me, except now because I'm pregnant and he doesn't want to be known as the guy who beats his daughter while she is carrying his granddaughter. I can't wait till Glee and that I can look at that beautiful brown-haired beauty was all I could think as I sat there and cried in the bathroom stall.

RPOV:

"Hey Finn can I speak with you for a second" I shouted across the hall while running to catch up to the 6ft brown-haired boy. Finn turned around and smiled at Rachel. "Sure Rach" "So Finn I'm going to sing a song today in Glee to Quinn but everyone will think it's to you so could you help me out a little?" "Sure Rachel, I will see you in there in a minute I have to get my things from my locker" "Thank you Finn" I walked away as a very happy girl and didn't notice that Finn was watching me walk away.

FPOV:

So little does Rachel know is that Quinn does have the hotts for her. I giggled as I watched Rachel walk away all happy and excited for Glee. Puck and I have both known that Rachel and Quinn have had the hotts for each other for a while now but Quinn never knew till just recently. That's why I had dated Quinn and then Puck being the ass he is decided to make things even more complicated to our plan and knock her up. But it all was coming together even better than we planned and now it was time for the plan to go into full force during Glee.

Glee Club:

Everyone was in their usual spots as Will Shuester the glee coach came walking in. And as usual Rachel holds her hand up as soon as I am about to start speaking. "Yes, Rachel" "Mr. Shue may I please sing a song before you start with the assignment today." "Sure Rachel the floor is yours" "Well everyone this song is just a little something I stumbled across and it tells my feelings for a special someone" Rachel looked at Finn and winked and then looked up and Quinn and smiles softly.

QPOV:

"Did she just smile at me?" "Am I dreaming?" I looked down at Finn who looked up at me and winked making my suspicions seem true. I walked down and sat in the chair beside Finn and whispered before Rachel started. "Finn, You know I like her don't you?" He shook his head yes and I whispered again. "And she likes me and this song is for me isn't it?" He shook his head yes again and that's when I sat back and watched Rachel start her song out.

Glee Club:

The music started out slow and Quinn just looked at Rachel and listened to her beautiful voice.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and knew that she knew how she felt but couldn't tell if she felt the same way. Then she looked over at Finn and around to the rest of the club before starting the chorus.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Rachel looked back at Quinn and Quinn smiled at her cause she finally was glad that Rachel was letting her know how she felt but she also felt scared cause who honestly would love her for her. That was when Quinn knew that tomorrow she would sing a song back to Rachel.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I, I, I look at you _

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

Rachel just continued to stare into Quinn's eyes and knew that she was right to sing this song to Quinn.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh,oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Everyone clapped for Rachel as she sat down next to Finn and smiled proudly at her song. That's when she got a text message.

**From Quinn Fabray**

**Meet me after school at my car and I will drive you home and we can talk about everything : )**

That's when Rachel Berry knew that this was about to make or break the start of her and Quinn Fabray's relationship.

**A/N Sorry that this is so long but I wanted to get this song in so it just ended up making it really long. The next chapter will have the song that this story is based on and Quinn will sing it in Glee but not everyone will understand what it means.**

**Song: When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**


End file.
